1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image reproducing apparatus, a method of controlling this apparatus and a control program therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Available on the market is an image display device for displaying an image represented by image data that is input to the device and that represents an image obtained by imaging a subject using a digital still camera or the like. Such an image display device is also capable of outputting the input image data to other image display devices. Thus the image data is passed among a number of image display devices. Such image display devices include one in which image data is prevented from being output to the device again if the image data has already been output to this device. (see the specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-69296).
There is also a technique in which it is so arranged that if image data has been transmitted, the recipient of the image data can determine the sender (see the specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-312163).
However, the recipient cannot ascertain via which users the image data was input.